This invention will be generally discussed in relation to deployment of stent grafts into the aorta but it is not so limited and can be applied to other vasculature or other body lumens.
The introduction of endovascular techniques for the placement of stent grafts into the vascular of human or animal patient has revolutionized the treatment of vascular diseases. As treatment techniques have improved there is a requirement for deployment devices which can provide a physician with more flexibility and control in placement of stent grafts.
The object of this invention is to provide an introducer for a stent graft which will give a physician more control or at least provide the physician with a useful alternative.
Throughout this specification the term “distal” with respect to a portion of the aorta, a deployment device or a prosthesis is the end of the aorta, deployment device or prosthesis further away in the direction of blood flow away from the heart, and the term “proximal” means the portion of the aorta, deployment device or end of the prosthesis nearer to the heart. When applied to other vessels similar terms such as caudal and cranial should be understood.
Throughout this discussion the term “stent graft” is intended to mean a device which has a tubular body of biocompatible graft material and at least one stent fastened to the tubular body to define a lumen through the stent graft. The stent graft may be bifurcated and have fenestrations, side arms or the like. Other arrangements of stent grafts are also within the scope of the invention.